


smile

by One_Pan_Band



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom, Yandere high school
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Griangst, couldnt imagine, everything is vague, imagine knowing how to properly tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Pan_Band/pseuds/One_Pan_Band
Summary: two griangst drabbles vaguely involving hermitcraft and yhs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	1. smile and don’t be selfish

_oh jeez._

grian nervously took a deep breath. _first gteam meeting._

he was going to start the meeting. did he start this? he didn't start this, right? it wasn't his fault? no, he didn't. it was a collective effort. _our_ project. not _his_ , not _hers_ , not _theirs_. it was everyone's project. the civil war. how did it spiral so quickly out of control from some silly pranks to now?

maybe he should've seen the shift between a few dramatic prank-backs to pre-war. pre-war. was this what he wanted? it felt like he looked away for a moment and then everything changed. and not for the better..? but everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

was no one else as uncomfortable as he was in this? well, maybe not uncomfortable, but, not having fun..? confused? concerned? was he overreacting?

if it was everyone's project, why did it feel like everything was spiraling out of control? like the say he used to had was disappated into thin air? like he was handed a role and a script and he needed to follow it. he didn't choose it. he was given it. but he didn't want it?

was he overreacting?

of course he was overreacting! obviously. so he didn't say anything. maybe at first there were a few objections but they seemed lost, like no one heard them. _it's rude to ruin their fun. why should they stop for one person? why should they stop for me? how selfish would that be? it's not fair to them._

_i don't want to do this. it's going to end up like_ █̴̨̛̜̬̗̰̻̻͔̙̰̣̟̂́█̸̨̪̞͔̳̭̰͉̲̝̞̗̼͔̝̠̺͉̿͋̊̿̊̍̿̾̀̄́͊͌̅͐█̴̛̛̲̪̙͇̬̜̳̥̣͔̻̓͗͑͌͆́̎̐̄͋̋̒̍̀͒̕͝. _a passion project without any passion. how did everything change? how did it go from_ our _project to_ their _project? but it never changed, did it? right? i'm just being fussy._

grian took a deep breath and put on a fake smile and started the meeting.

_put on a show, don't let them know._

and they never knew the truth.

lying is better for everyone.

he'd learned that much.


	2. nod and smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for some manipulation at the beginning i think.   
> yhs-based but not accurate to yhs

_cmon grian, don't be selfish!_

_really, grian? i thought you were my friend!_

words nailed into his skull. he didn't want to be selfish. he didn't want to be a bad friend. 

_what's wrong taurtis?_

he wasn't taurtis. he didn't want to wear taurtis's clothes while knowing the real one was seemingly dead on the floor. he didn't want this. he wasn't comfortable with this. he was scared. 

but he couldn't be selfish. he needed to be a good friend.

nod and smile.

just nod and smile.

it doesn't matter.

just don't be selfish.

don't be selfish.

it became his mantra to whisper and keep himself from rebelling. _don't be selfish. don't be selfish. don't be selfish._

_don't be selfish, grian. don't be a bad friend._

nod and smile.

don't be a bad friend.

don't be selfish.


End file.
